Mirage
by ehards29
Summary: Some memories are more easy to recall than others. Royai!


Seto'sgal29: More Royai, more Royai! Woot! I used lyrics from an extremely overplayed song "Let me go" by 3 Doors Down, but I just love this part of the song to describe Roy and Riza's relationship. Tell me what ya think!

Oh yeah and:

_**Song lyrics **_

_Thinking_

**Mirage**

By:Seto'sgal29

_**

* * *

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

* * *

**_

It was times like this that made Colonel Roy Mustang feel, well, old. Sometimes he would catch himself starring off into space wondering what was left to do in his life. He was a battle tested warrior, a self-proclaimed drunk and womanizer and a very well known Colonel and State Alchemist at the tender age of 29. Damn, he might as well be an 70 year old grandfather telling his grandchildren about his exploits in Ishbal. _Don't make the mistakes that I made kids, search for yourself before going out into that great big world. _Yeah, that's the advice he would give his grandchildren as they sat on his lap warming themselves by the roaring fire in the dead of January. They would ask to hear another story Grandpa Roy, and he would tell that he just couldn't, it was already way past their bed times. And he would laugh and they groaned, small feet pattering out of the room, leaving him absorbed in his thoughts, his memories.

As he lay on her soft goose down bed, watching her soft chest rise and fall with every rhythmic breath, he wondered if Riza Hawkeye would laugh if he told her he felt old, or maybe that he dreamed of one day having grandchildren. It was a very unlike Mustang like to say after all, the man who rattled off about his many weekend "exploits" every Monday to his subordinates wanting grandchildren?

No, it was not his many memories that made him old but rather their intangibility. When one is young, you feel as if you can reach out and touch every last one of your achievements and faults. But when you grow older you struggle to remember your first kiss, your first A in math class, your first kill on the battlefield. Every day blends into the next in a never ending cycle, leaving you clinging to what few memories you can still conjure up on cue. Everything starts to feel like a mirage, and you begin to wonder what was real.

But then there was her.

No she was most definitely not an illusion; he could feel her warm skin against his, her eyelids fluttering like butterflies as she slowly dreamed. He felt her soft shoulders, smiling as she shifted slowly in her dream world. Roy couldn't help but chuckle, it seemed as if every memory he remembered at least half way clearly involved his dear First Lieutenant in some manner.

He could remember clearly the first time he had ever met her. It was his first day in Ishbal and he had gone to the eastern end of his encampment to watch the sunset. Well, actually it was to throw up after his first day of wholesale slaughter using his prized alchemy, but he figured he might as well watch the sunset while he was there. He heard soft footsteps, looking up as blond haired sniper handed him her handkerchief and he couldn't help wonder how something so beautiful could exist amidst such pain and death. Her eye's admitted an "It doesn't get any easier" look, and Roy realized he was going to need a hell of a lot of whiskey to erase that look from his memory.

He remembered her stoic look as Schiezka fled the room in tears as she realized Maes's best friend as a coward. She watched him bow low to General Hakuro, and she promised to follow him to the top. He remembered their first kiss. They were alone in his office and watching her float across the room like an angel became too much for him to handle. She wanted him to finish his paper work, but he had other plans, plans which she didn't not seem to object to. Just as long as Havoc didn't catch them.

And here they are now. Roy remembered all too clearly the feeling of reckless abandon as the two officers slowly kissed each other in the dark of the First Lieutenant's apartment. With every entry into her eager mouth, he recalled more memories until they practically became a flood. He remembered her commenting on his uselessness in the rain, her claming words in the storm that was Maes's funeral, how she knew exactly how much sugar he liked in his tea.

Roy continued to stroke her shoulders, causing her fluttering eyes to open. She looked into his onyx his, wondering what could possibly be keeping him up this late.

"Roy…?"

Her questioning was stopped by his gentle lips, causing her neck to fall down upon her pillow with pleasure. She smiled as she felt his ungloved, mortal hands cradled her waist. And there the two lay in silence as the moon's gentle light shined lovingly upon them.

"Riza, what kind of grandfather do you think I would make?"

No, she was defiantly a memory that would never fade.

Seto'sgal29: Hope it wasn't to smutty for ya. R&R por favor!


End file.
